Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser
Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser is the fourteenth episode of the second season. Plot Emily is happy to be hanging out with Carla, the Cabin Cruiser. To Emily, the cabin cruiser is cool, even though she makes fun of names and takes unnecessary chances. Besides, Emily enjoys the thrill when Carla convinces her to cross in front of Jennifer, a big ship who is coming into the Harbour. The fact that cutting in front of a ship like Jennifer is against the rules just seems to make it more fun. However, when Carla ignores a storm warning and suggests that they go to Rocky Point, Emily finally says no. Carla accuses Emily of being boring and heads out anyway, but when Carla gets stuck in the storm and needs the tugs to save her, she learns that Emily is really the 'cool' one. Characters * Emily * Carla * Hank * George * Foduck * The Dispatcher * Jennifer (does not speak) * Lilly (does not speak) * Benjamin Bridge (does not speak) * Chimey (cameo) * Donald Dock (cameo) * Phillip and Filmore (cameo) * Rebecca (mentioned) Quotes * Carla: Four ducks. Ok. Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack! * Foduck: I don't find that funny. * Carla: Ha, ha. Nice to meet you Georgie Porgie! * George: Hmph! * Carla: Hello, Honk! * Carla: Hello Theodore nice to meet you. I hope you don't turn out to Be-a-bore! * Carla: Yes, Mr. Dishwasher! Trivia * The line of marker buoys for the ships are not seen in other episodes. * Throughout the episode, the Harbour Master just refers to Rodney as Rod. * In Sweden, this episode is called "Carla". Goofs * It is said that George and Hank were angry after Carla crosses in front if them, but Hank is still seen smiling. * In the last shot when Theodore and Emily are supposed to be towing Carla back to the harbour, Theodore's rope is not tied to Carla. * This episode features a rule that other boats cannot cross the path of the big ships and yet, in Theodore the Vegetable, a grain ship crossed Julia's path. * Theodore seems to be the tug in charge during the tow of Jennifer. Normally George should be towing as he is the bigger tug, while Theodore would be pushing with Hank. Video Release *Whale of a Tug (VHS) - 1995 Gallery carlasvensk.png|Swedish title card CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser1.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser2.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser3.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser4.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser5.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser6.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser7.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser8.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser9.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser10.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser11.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser12.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser13.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser14.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser15.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser16.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser17.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser18.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser19.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser20.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser21.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser22.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser23.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser24.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser25.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser26.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser27.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser28.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser29.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser30.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser31.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser32.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser33.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser34.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser35.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser36.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser37.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser38.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser39.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser40.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser41.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser42.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser43.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser44.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser45.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser46.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser47.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser48.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser49.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser50.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser51.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser52.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser53.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser54.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser55.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser56.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser57.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser58.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser59.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser60.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser61.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser62.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser63.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser64.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser65.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser66.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser67.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser68.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser69.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser70.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser71.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser72.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser73.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser74.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser75.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser76.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser77.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser78.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser79.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser80.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser81.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser82.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser83.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser84.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser85.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser86.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser87.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser88.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser89.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser90.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser91.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser92.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser93.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser94.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser95.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser96.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser97.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser98.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser99.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser100.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser101.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser102.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser103.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser104.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser105.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser106.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser107.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser108.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser109.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser110.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser111.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser112.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser113.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser114.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser115.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser116.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser117.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser118.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser119.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser120.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser121.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser122.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser123.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser124.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser125.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser126.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser127.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser128.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser129.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser130.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser131.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser132.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser133.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser134.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser135.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser136.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser137.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser138.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser139.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser140.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser141.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser142.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser143.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser144.png CarlatheCoolCabinCruiser145Final.png Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:QUBO Episodes Category:Released on Video Category:PBS Kids Episodes Category:CBC Episodes